This project will examine the use of a structured process of life review as a mechanism for the prevention of despair, and the promotion of integrity in a group of newly relocated elderly people who are at risk for depression and suicide. Erikson's frame work of the eight ages of man will be used to guide and direct the study. Two hundred and forty subjects who have relocated within the past three months will be selected from twenty varied housing agencies in a tri-county area. Subjects will be screened for depression using the National Institute of Mental Health, Diagnostic Interview Schedule (DIS) scale for depression. After depression is ruled out, subjects will be randomly assigned to groups using the Solomon Four Group Design. One hundred and twenty subjects in the experimental group will participate in a structured life review process for eight weeks. Another one hundred and twenty subjects placed in the control group will receive a friendly visit for eight weeks. Research Assistants will use Ivey's Microcounseling skills in both groups. The dependent variable of despair will be operationalized through tests of depression, hopelessness, and suicide ideation while the dependent variable of integrity will be operationalized by tests of life satisfaction, psychological well-being and self-esteem. Half of the subjects will be pretested on the six dependent variables. All two hundred and forty subjects will be posttested on the six dependent variables at eight weeks, one year, two years and three years. Through repeated testing, the lasting effect of life review as a health promotion and disease prevention modality will be examined. The population experiencing the life review process is expected to adjust to the strain of relocation and maintain increased integrity and decreased despair for at least three years.